The Wisconsin Cancer Registry Evaluation: Patterns of Care Study (Wl CaRE) seeks to improvethe quality and completeness and to enhance the usefulness of data collected by the Wisconsin Cancer Reporting System (WCRS). In response to RFA-DP-05-071, it will analyze data housed by the state's central cancer registry, assess potential problems and opportunities, and expand the databasefor a sample of recently diagnosed cases. The study will cover the two most prevalent cancers in the statethat have a variety of treatment options. A comprehensive assessment across all demographic and treatment categories will ensure a complete picture of the treatment provided to Wisconsin residents. Measuring compliance with standards of care for breast cancer patients and describing patterns of care for prostate cancer patients will provide a basis for expanding the type of studies that the WCRS can support. Results and recommendations from this study have the potential to improve treatment plans acrossthe state and provide a more accurate measurement of treatments actually provided. This collaboration brings together a group of highly energetic and respected researchers and health professionals with demonstrated expertise in and commitment to improving care received by cancer patients and data systems that can measurethat care. From the Wisconsin Cancer Council, the Medical College of Wisconsin, the University of Wisconsin, the Wisconsin Cancer Reporting System,the American College of Radiology, the American College of Surgeons, the Marshfield Clinic, the Wisconsin Cancer Registrars Association, private practice, and others, this collaboration will be able to make recommendations resulting from the study heard prominently throughout the state.